Him or me?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Jasmine is happily taken since 3 months but what happens when her boyfriend suddenly starts to talk bad about her best friends and especially about Garrett? Will she stick up for him or will she ignore her friendship with Garrett and let it be? Jarrett One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D **

**It's Jarrett again and the idea just popped in to my head and I had to write it! :D**

**I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I would also love it if you check out my multi- chapter story 'Not a big deal or is it?' and my 'JarrettvsJogan challenge' out :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine is happily taken since 3 months but what happens when her boyfriend suddenly starts to talk bad about her best friends and especially about Garrett? Will she stick up for him or will she ignore her friendship with Garrett and let it be?**

* * *

**At DITKA High School**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was just at our lockers with Lindy and Delia after school.

We were talking about what we could do this weekend.

''Well, mani-pedis would be an option...'' Lindy suggested but I sighed.

I really loved mani- pedis but we barely did anything with Garrett and Logan the past weeks because they refused to do that anymore.

I meant, I could understand them. They were boys after all.

''How about we just hang out in the basement? I could also ask David if he wants to come and we can just t-''

''Do you really have to invite David?'' Delia cut me off, rolling her eyes.

I looked at her puzzled. David was my boyfriend since 3 months and I was happy with him.

My best friends didn't seem to like him that much but they didn't fight or anything.

Lindy nodded and added, ''I don't have anything against David but can't it just be us five for this weekend?''

I sighed. Well, the guys were right. We have barely done anything together since I was together with David.

''Okay, fine. Just us five in the basement. Sounds good to me and we just have to tell Garrett and Logan , still.'' I replied and Delia and Lindy sighed relieved.

''Let's go and find them. They should be somewhere around here.'' Delia stated and I nodded.

Before I could start walking suddenly someone covered my eyes with his hands.

I already knew, who it was.

''Guess who?'' The voice of my lovely boyfriend said to me.

I smirked and replied, ''Uhmmm... Garrett?''

He groaned and put his hands away, pouting at me.

I laughed and told him, ''I was just making a joke. I knew, that it was you, baby.''

Then I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled against my lips.

Something felt wrong in this kiss but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

As we broke apart after 7 seconds, he took my hand and then asked me, ''Do you have some time?''

I looked after Lindy and Delia, who were already walking away and then nodded.

''Sure. What do you want to do?'' I replied to him, smiling.

He smile back and answered, ''How about just a bit talking?''

I nodded and we started walking around the school, together.

We just didn't say anything for a while but it wasn't really an awkward silence.

After a while, David spoke up, ''So , I was wondering if you're free this weekend?''

I looked at him, smiling but then remembered, what I've talked about with Lindy and Delia.

I shook my head, guilty. ''I promised Lindy , Delia , Garrett and Logan that we have a group sleep over. Just us five. It's been a while, since we had that.'' I replied.

David suddenly narrowed his eyes. What was his problem?

''So you're taking your friends over me?'' He asked me and I looked confused at him.

I really didn't get him at the moment.

''What do you mean with that David? They're my best friends and we haven't done something together like this in a long time! I'm almost every time doing something with you!'' I exclaimed , confused.

David suddenly stopped and I stopped , too.

''Jasmine, seriously? You're not spending most of the time with me! You're mostly spending time with this ''group'' and you especially get along really well with this Garrett!'' He cried suddenly and I took a step back.

Okay, now I kinda got it.

''You're jealous!'' I exclaimed, shocked. Why was he jealous?

I mean, Garrett and I were just best friends.

Okay, I kinda used to have a crush on him but that was before I dated David.

David rolled his eyes and replied, ''Of course, I'm jealous. You guys are doing so much together. Laugh so much together. Is he more important for you then me?''

Okay, that was getting to far, slowly.

''Of course he's-''

''You have to choose Jaz, either me or them or if you want it like that either me or Garrett. That shouldn't be to hard.'' David told me and my eyes went wide.

The others would never make me choose and he just did.

I took the step back to him and then looked him angry in to the eyes.

No, it wasn't to hard, to choose.

''I don't need to think about this, don't worry. I already know, who I'll choose and that's definitely not you. Garrett and the others would never make me choose and besides, I kinda understand, why you're jealous of Garrett. He's better looking, kinder and knows how to treat a girl good! I can't believe that I'm together with such an idiot, when I have such an amazing best friend, who I could go for!'' I cried in to his face and David jumped back a bit.

**Garrett's POV:**

''I don't need to think about this, don't worry. I already know, who I'll choose and that's definitely not you. Garrett and the others would never make me choose and besides, I kinda understand, why you're jealous of Garrett. He's better looking, kinder and knows how to treat a girl good! I can't believe that I'm together with such an idiot, when I have such an amazing best friend, who I could go for, since I really like him!'' Jasmine cried in to his face and David jumped back a bit.

My eyes went wide. Jaz really choose me over that idiot.

Yes, I know, that ears dropping isn't right but I heard my name and wanted to know, what's up.

She said, that I was way much better than him and that she should go for me, since she liked me!

To say the truth, I was in love with her and that was like music in my ears.

David looked angry at Jaz and then replied to her, ''Well, if you want him over me, fine. We're over.''

With that, he walked away and Jasmine sighed.

I saw some tears in her eyes.

I quickly came around the corner and asked soft, ''Jaz?''

Jasmine looked shocked up to me .

Then she questioned me with wide eyes, ''Did you hear, what I said?''

I nodded and she went bright red.

Why should she? I was the one, who should be bright red.

I couldn't believe that Jasmine really likes me.

''Garrett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you u-''

I quickly cut her off, ''Jaz, you didn't do anything bad. I like you, too and I can't believe that you like me and that you stick up for me in front of David.''

I walked the last steps up to her and she gave me a relieved and happy smile.

''Of course I did. '' She replied and then shook her head in disbelieve. ''How could you like me?'' She added.

I chuckled and said to her, ''I could ask you the same. You deserve so much better.''

Jasmine shook her head again and then put her hands around my neck.

Then she whispered to me, ''No , I don't. You're perfect for me and I can't believe that I needed such an idiot to realize that.''

Oh my god. She called me perfect and she said... Wow.

That girl really was everything I wanted and she wanted me , too.

I smiled and leaned down, while she leaned up.

We met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

It was amazing. My whole body was on fire from it and as we broke apart, I told her honestly, ''I don't really like you, Jasmine. I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Jasmine had tears in her eyes again but this time, they were tears of joy.

She had the brightest smile, I've ever seen on her and it was because of me!

She smiled and nodded and then replied, ''Of course I want , to Garrett. I love you, too.''


End file.
